


LoVe and Hope

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Axe and Saejun become dads, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farmtale Papyrus, Farmtale Sans - Freeform, Flashbacks, Hope does her best, Hope is a bean child, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Losttale - Freeform, M/M, Multiverse Shenanigans, Tagging sucks, Trap is a sweetie, Trauma, bara horrortale Papyrus - Freeform, bara horrortale Sans - Freeform, farm life, rottencrop - Freeform, their bros become uncles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: After being sucked from their realities, Axe and Trap live a quiet, mostly uneventful life with Saejun and Pilsu until Sans can get the machine fixed that will send them home. Uneventful until one day Saejun comes home with a small human in tow, instantly shaking up their lives even more then they already were. Now being forced to care for her, will the two sets of brothers manage to overcome their own personal strife and suffering, or will she make everything worse for them?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	LoVe and Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/gifts).



> This was just a sudden idea that manifested in my head at work one night and it would not leave me alone xD The idea of big bara Axe holding Hope in his big arms made me all warm and happy, but then my mind was like 'yea but what if he was her dad? and so was Saejun?' Annnnnnddd....well you're reading this right? x'D So I do have a few chapters already in mind for how this is going to go, and I wanna gift this to some people!
> 
> Firstly is Skerb. I love Rottencrop even moreso now thanks to them owo/ Seriously go read their Rottencrop story, Firsts and Seconds <3
> 
> Second is to BadJokeJuko. Idk if they have an account here so I will need to ping them x3 I feel like there are so many people I want to appreciate for letting me explore the wider world of Sanscest xD So I hope everyone enjoys this!

Chapter 1

  
A lone figure sat beneath a large oak tree, sighing as wind gently blew around him The sun filtered through the branches and freshly grown leaves, dappling the ground with it's rays. A single red eyelight opened, gazing around at the landscape around him. Vast fields as far as his eye could see, several fields filled with freshly tilled land or animals out to pasture. The fresh spring air blew with it the scent of recently fallen rain and it soothed the skeleton monster. _Mmm....this is still so...surreal..._

In honesty Axe didn't really know what to make of his current situation. For as long as he could remember (which admittedly wasn't that much, considering what the botch queen did to his skull) he had been trapped underground. Oh he had seen pictures of the surface from books and old video that Alphys had shared, but that was it. It was an entirely different thing, seeing and feeling it all. He still felt he didn't deserve it however. He wasn't exactly given much of an option though. 

The event had happened so suddenly: one moment he was checking his brother's traps, and the next the two of them had been swept into the darkness. Shortly after, they had crashed into a lab, and one very startled Sans. The skeleton (Classic as his brother referred to him for a time: he preferred asshole) had explained that he was trying to send a few others back to their own timelines, only to accidentally bring him and his brother here. That had been roughly a year ago, and 'Sans' was no closer to sending them home then Axe was mending his head. His cellphone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned, picking it up. He noticed the text was from his brother, eliciting a rare, tender smile from him.

**Me: 'Ey bro, what's up?'**

**Bro: 'BROTHER, LUNCH IS ABOUT READY! PLEASE COME BACK HERE...AND MAKE SURE YOU TAKE THE TRASH OUT WHEN YOU COME BACK!'**

**Me: 'Bro I can't take the trash out until I get there first yanno.'**

**Bro: 'I KNOW WHAT I SAID YOU SLOTH!'**

**Me: 'I know bro.'**

Axe smiled as his brother continued to text him pictures of at first lunch, then the trash cans bursting with at least two weeks worth of garbage. As he continued to text him another notification popped up in the corner and he let out a small sigh. _Saejun..._ He could easily picture the farmer's soft, easy smile as he read the text, making himm grumble slightly. _Easy going asshole...._

**Flirty Farmer: 'Mmm, ya better come on back 'ere Axe. Yer bro's made some mighty fine potato salad and egg sandwiches today.'**

**Axe hesitated on typing out a reply. The farmer was always a tease, and Axe could never truly tell how he felt about things. He couldn't read him: what he wanted, what he was thinking, or even how he felt. Frustrating mystery.... It made his head ache even worse than usual at times. After a moment or two he finally answered him.**

**Me: '....You're up to something....'**

**Flirty Famer: 'Me~? :3 Nah...'**

**Me: 'Alright alright, I'm comin'.'**

Axe hung up and stood up, stretching. _Best go before he eats all the cooking...he really needs to hide his blatant bribery._ He stuffed his hands in his pockets, making his way down the hill. Once halfway, his red eye flared up and he teleported the rest of the way. He staggered slightly as his head ached and soul throbbed, catching himself on the nearby fence. _Ngh...really gotta stop usin' so much damned magic..._ Now that he was better fed he could feel magic flowing through him much stronger than before, but it wasn't like it used to...no it never would be.

Axe took a few moments to right himself as he looked at the house in front of him. It was a modest, two story house, built more like a log cabin with a red tiled roof and chimney made of red bricks. Fenced off to the left was a small chicken coop, at least two of them pecking at the ground. Axe walked up a few steps, opening a screen door that led to a porch, enclosed by large windows. Wiping off his slippers on the welcome mat he headed inside, sighing as he caught the scent of freshly baked bread.

"...Smells......good...." His face scrunched up a bit at his slow sentence, making him scratch at the side of his head in frustration. Trap stood up straight (or as straight as he could, considering his spine was still damaged) and smiled at him, his crooked teeth warping it to make it appear almost sinister. Though bis eyes shined with warmth at the sight of his brother, making Axe's soul warm up ever so slightly.

"OF COURSE IT DOES! NOW SIT, SIT! TIME FOR LUNCH!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saejun sighed as he dabbed at his skull with a cloth. "Welp, tha' about does it, bro. Everythin' else planted on yer end?"

"NATURALLY! I AM SURPRISED IT TOOK YA AS LONG AS IT DID, BROTHER. THAT SLOTH MUST BE A BAD INFLUENCE!" Saejun chuckled at that as he took off his red gardening gloves. 

"Mmm, wouldn't say it like that, bro. An' Axe is...strugglin' as ya know." It had been a trial in itself adjusting to this new home, let alone helping Axe and his brother adjust to something more 'normal'. When they had first met the two, they had been in a state of shock. It hurt Saejun's soul to see other versions of himself and Pilsu suffering like this...and then they learned about it all from Trap. Saejun felt angry, sad, confused and several other emotions that he couldn't place.

"I am aware brother. I jus'...wish we could do more." Saejun turned to see Pilsu looking down at the ground, eyes filled with sadness. He had been getting quieter recently, most likely to prevent himself from accidentally startling either of the brothers. Saejun was about to respond when his phone went off. "Is it 'im?"

"Yeah....wonder wha' he wants this time." Saejun walked away from his brother and ulled his phone out. "So wha' ya wan'?"

"Yeesh, sometimes understanding you through that accent is tough." Saejun rolled his eyelights and sighed. "Anyways....how are they?"

"Fine for the most part. Axe is finally comin' outta his shell a bit. He's slow to act at times but aside from that they're doing better." He could hear Sans sigh on the other end, along with a sudden, soft voice mumbling to him. _Hmm?_

"Not now ki-oh....fine just be careful ok?"

"...Sans?"

"Yes?"

"Who were you talkin' to?"

"My imaginary friend."

"Horse shit." Sans let out another long sigh and Saejun ran his hand across his face. "Sans...whaddya do this time?"

"Actually...this is the reason I called you." Sans slowly began to explain and Saejun frowned deeply. "So you see....I can't-"

"Yeah yeah I know." Saejun groaned. Although he understood Sans's position, at the same time he wasn't sure he liked what Sans was proposing. "...I wanna meet 'er first."

"Alrighty. Feel free to drop by tomorrow. She'll be waiting. She's honestly excited to meet ya." Sans hung up and Pilsu approached his brother, tilting his head. 

"WHAT DID HE WANT BROTHER?"

"....Get the spare room cleaned up yeah? The one upstairs. We may be gettin' a 'ouse guest..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saejun wandered outside to see Trap watching the sun set on the far horizon. "Enjoyin' the sunshine pal?"

"AH, HELLO!" Trap turned around and gave him a crooked smile. Saejun could see it was painful for him: they had yet found a good way to fix the poor tall skeleton's teeth."IT IS INDEED VERY LOVELY....HONESTLY I NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD SURVIVE TO SEE IT..." Saejun watched as a single tear fell down his gaunt cheekbones and let out a soft sigh. "...SAEJUN? WHAT IS IT YOU WISH TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?"

"Mmm, tha' easy ta read am I?"

"I AM NOT AS CLUELESS AS MY BROTHER WISHES I WAS." Trap fidgeted. Saejun couldn't even begin to comprehend the weight behind those words, but it wasn't something he could ask about at the current moment in time. "DO NOT FEAR! I AM INDEED DOING BETTER...IT IS JUST...HARD ADJUSTING."

"Nah nah, it's alrigh'." Saejun patted his back gently. "See...Sans called me an' well....we're 'bout to 'ave a new guest."

"A GUEST?! THEN PERHAPS WE CAN MAKE SPAGH-"

"She's a 'uman....a little girl." He watched Trap stiffen, his fidgeting hands locking in place as he stared ahead. "She's in need of...'ealin'....the kind I can 'elp with." Saejun looked at the sunset, standing next to Trap. "I'd ask yer bro....but yanno how he would respond."

"HE WOULD REFUSE OUTRIGHT, PROBABLY LOCK HIMSELF IN HIS ROOM FOR A FEW DAYS AND STARVE HIMSELF AGAIN..." Trap said, letting out a small sigh. "...AND YET....WE CAN ONLY GO SO FAR BY STAYING AWAY FROM HUMANS. WE MUST...TRY YES?"

"That's wha' I was thinkin' Trap." Saejun nodded. "I'm gonna be gone for a week or so, makin's sure she'll be ok with it. She's just a wee sprout after all." Trap hummed a little and Saejun turned away. "...If ya 'appen to change yer mind, I can'-"

"NO. THIS IS SOMETHING WE MUST OVERCOME....BESIDES, YOU WILL BE THERE YES? SHE WILL BE SAFE IN THE...EVENT AN EPISODE OCCURS." Saejun shivered a bit, recalling the last 'episode' they both endured. Both brothers had at first woken up in cold sweats before attempting to murder and eat him. It took some prying by Pilsu to get the more then feral monster off of him, and poor Trap was quickly reduced to cowering in a corner, crying and begging that the beatings (which they never even touched the poor soul) would cease. The pain, hunger and loneliness they must have suffered...Saejun made a silent promise to not allow that to happen to them again. But would bringing a child into his home truly help them? Or would it make things worse? 

_Come what may...we may very well soon find out....starts and sun 'elp me 'elp these poor souls...I beg of ye..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well you made it this far! x3 I will try to keep updates going as much as possible! <3


End file.
